The Perfect Pureblood
by Shibalyfe
Summary: Theo tries to be the perfect pureblood that his father wants him to be. This was written for The Houses Competition: Y5R5.


House/Team: Gryffindor

Class Subject: Care of Magical Creatures

Story Category: Standard

Prompt: [Action] Ending a marriage arrangement

Beta:Tiggs and Lor

Word Count: 1483

A/N: This story was written for The Houses Competition, Y5R5.

* * *

The Perfect Pureblood

Theo stared at the girl in front of him, unable to believe his eyes. Her dark hair fell in waves down her back and her lips were outlined in a deep red; her brown eyes seemed to be smirking at him, but her face displayed nothing but a demure smile. Only Pansy could pull those two conflicting expressions off. She was a master manipulator and she was standing in his foyer with her father.

"Ahh the man of the hour," his father said, turning to him.

He clapped Theo on the shoulder. Theo turned and eyed him cautiously before turning to study Pansy.

She was wearing a long light blue day dress with kitten heels. Her hands were covered in white lace gloves. She looked the picture-perfect image of a gentile pureblood woman. The very thought set off alarm bells in his mind. He knew the truth about Pansy; she was a hell cat not a docile kitten. There was only one reason she could be there, dressed like _that._

He quickly spun to his father. "Father, I–"

"I trust you know Pansy, Theo. I have just put an offer in for her hand. There are very few respectable pureblood women these days, but Miss Parkinson comes from a long line of renowned purebloods. Our ties to her family will only benefit us both."

Theo locked his jaw and nodded, but he could feel the tears begin to prickle at the corner of his eyes. He turned back to Pansy and saw the evil glint in her eyes, and couldn't stop the sinking feeling in his gut.

* * *

"Blaise, it's too late. I can't stop it. I thought that I had more time, but apparently, with the pending war my father wants to ensure that our family line continues. She is awful; can you imagine being married to her? She is going to make my life hell."

Blaise smirked. "Maybe she will get killed in the war and you can be a young widow; there's no shame in that. You will still be the respectable pureblood your father longs for you to be and you can do what you please. Or, if you are really worried, we could always plan for your death in the war?"

"Blaise, I'm serious," Theo said. He flopped down on the sofa and covered his face with his hands. "What am I going to do?"

"You could tell your father you don't want to get married?" Blaise suggested.

"Ha-ha, and get a fist in my face?"

"Okay, okay, but hear me out. What is worse? A fist in the face or a lifetime with Pansy?"

Theo sighed helplessly. "Why are those my only options?"

* * *

"Hello Theodore," Pansy said, extending her hand.

Theo rolled his eyes and reluctantly took her hand. He bent over it and gave it a gentle kiss before quickly dropping it. He felt his throat tighten and he thought he was going to be sick.

Per his father's instructions, he led her to the greenhouse. The moment the door closed her fangs began to show.

"Seems like you are going to have to start being a lot nicer to me, Theo." She sneered.

"Seems like you are going to have to start acting like a lady if you want this marriage contract to go through."

"I don't think I am the one who should be concerned about whether or not the marriage contract goes through," she said matter-of-factly.

He felt his palms begin to sweat and the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. His throat was tight but he forced the words out. "Why would I need this marriage contract to go through?"

"Oh, Theo." She moved towards him with slow, calculating steps. "We all know the rumors." She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and moved closer to his ear. "We wouldn't want those getting out, would we?" She gave him a cruel smirk and left.

Theo felt as translucent and fragile as the glass door she had just walked through.

* * *

"She knows!" Theo said as he walked through the door. He slammed it closed behind him. "What are we going to do?"

Blaise stared at him silently for a minute before opening his mouth. "What do you mean, what are _we_ going to do about this? You are the only one worried about everyone else's opinion. What are you going to do?"

Theo shirked. He had never heard or seen Blaise so angry, especially not directed towards him. "That's not–"

Blaise continued sharply, "Let's play a little game, where I predict your future, Theo. This is how I see your life unfolding. You are going to be daddy's good little pureblood, marry Pansy, and have a miserable life. And if by chance she doesn't make your life hell enough, you are going to be miserable playing your little charade. Do you think going through with this is going to get your father off your back?" Blaise held up a hand. "Don't answer that; I don't care. Please see yourself out."

He pivoted on his heels and walked out of the room, leaving Theo alone and feeling even more broken than he had earlier.

* * *

The manor was decorated in light pastels with flowers in every nook and cranny. Jewels sparkled from the ceiling and candles floated in the breeze. It was the society event of the year: the engagement of Theodore Cantankerous Nott and Pansy Loretta Parkinson.

From his bedroom window, Theo watched as the steady stream of guests entered the manor and sighed as he fixed his tie. He tightened the knot around his neck and couldn't help but feel that he was tying his own noose. He glanced at himself one more time in the mirror and didn't even recognize himself. He seemed like a completely different person; is that what getting engaged did to a person, did it change who they were?

Theo swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat and turned away. He took one deep breath before resigning himself to his fate.

He spotted Pansy first. She was wearing an obnoxious feathered dress and was greeting guests as they arrived, a big smile plastered on her face. She glared at Theo when he stood beside her.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Theo, _late._" She shuffled closer to him and lowered her voice, "You know appearances are everything, don't you? You don't want anyone questioning yours, do you?"

Theo felt the tension rise in his shoulders but chose to ignore her. Is this what his life was going to be like? In constant fear that others might find out the truth about him?

* * *

Once all the guests arrived, they were seated for dinner. Pansy was to his left and his father was to his right at the head of the table. Before dinner was served, his father called for everyone's attention.

"I have the honor of announcing the betrothal of my son, Theodore Nott, to the charming young Pansy Parkinson. This union will be honoring our ancestors and make our families proud. With both prestigious lines secured, we can continue to rise above the filth that walk among us."

Pansy nudged him. "What do you think your father would think about you once he knew?" she whispered.

His father continued in the background but Theo's head swam with the few words that stuck out to him. _Marriage. Heir. Purebloods. Proud._

Pansy snickered at him again and he could hear the thudding of his heartbeat in his ears, drowning out the sounds around him, and those four words dizzying him. He looked across the table and met Blaise's eyes; the brunette raised his glass in a mock salute.

"Enough!" Theo shouted, hitting his fist against the table. He stood up, his chair toppling behind him. "I am not going to marry Pansy Parkinson."

He heard audible gasps from the room and the gentle hush of whispers fill the room. His father turned to him, his face red and his fists clenched.

"I will not be marrying Pansy Parkinson," he repeated, quieter this time. He searched for Blaise again and once their eyes locked, he could feel his courage coming back to him. "This marriage contract is null and void. I will not be marrying Pansy Parkinson, I cannot. I love another."

He ran around the table to where Blaise stood and grabbed his face with both of his hands. He leant into him and placed a demanding kiss on his lips. He heard his father begin to shout; he grabbed Blaise's hands and ran.

Theo never looked back.


End file.
